Inquisitors
by Supernatural Crossover Girl
Summary: A one shot a day for my Inquisitors until November eighteenth- no spoilers other then origins.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Shok Adaar

**Summery: **A one shot a day for my Inquisitor until November eighteenth- no spoilers other then origins for the Qunari origin.

Originally on Tumblr, I decided to post here as well- all italics are my comments. THIS CHAPTER HAS A POSSIBLE TRIGGER! It contains bullying and mentioned child death- I bolded the beginning, so if you want to skip it, you can.

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" asked a soft voice, with a slight lisp. The tall imposing Qunari woman looked down at her daughter, who was sucking on her thumb, dragging her soft toy with her. "What was wife wike under da Que?"<p>

"Qun, Shok." Saar said, smiling at her. Her hand ghosted over her lips, the long torn out stitches having left deep wounds. "Well, it was hard, that was for sure." She sat down on a chair, pulling her daughter into her lap, and beginning to braid the white hair that hung between her daughter's horns. "I was being trained to be a Tamassran until I was thirteen, when I discovered I was a Saarebas." Saar felt her hands clench slightly. "My life was good until then, then it crumbled into ash." Shok didn't make much noise.

"Arvaarad, at least mine, was a good man. He questioned the Qun in silence, and I… well I began to as well. I had followed along with the words of the Tamassrans but I felt less contentment and more pain being Saarebas rather then Tamassran. He taught me it was okay to wonder, and wonder I did. When he died- Tevinter Magister attack on a ship of ours- and I was free… I took the chance and ran. And thus, I became Tal Vashoth." She kissed her daughter's head as she finished the braid.

"Who is my daddy?" Saar froze, but then her shoulders slumped. She should have known.

"Shok, do you truly wish to know?" The little girl nodded, and Saar sighed once more.

"I found other Tal Vashoth- even an ex-Arvaarad, and I hoped to find freedom, but they still followed the belief that mages where to dangerous to be let free. I was chained once more, and I felt anger and hate, but I could not fight. I was their prisoner, to do with what they wished." She held Shok tight. "I… became pregnant with you a few months after I joined them, I knew it in my heart, and knew what I had to do. When they unchained me to fight for them, I destroyed them and ran away- far away. I broke my chains and I made sure you were born free." She kissed Shok's head. "You are named for in honor of my struggle to make sure you were born free." Saar stood, and let Shok down. "Now, shoo, go play and let me finish the dishes." Shok toddled off and Saar watched after her, before she closed her eyes.

Her baby would never be Qun- she would burn the world down before that happened.

-0-

Shok ran into the house, crying. "Mommy!" Saar stood, the knitting she'd been doing dropping to the ground.

"Shok! What is wrong?" she asked, dropping to her knees, as Shok sobbed she threw herself at her mother.

"The other kids! They called me ugly horn head! And they threw things at me!" Saar noticed then the blood under Shok's eye- luckily missing it completely. Saar bit her lip, and her hand glowed as she tried to heal the wound- but couldn't. She had never been trained and was better at battle then healing. She dragged her daughter to the sink, the girl sobbing as she grabbed her toy that had been resting by the sink- drying off from Saar's wash earlier that morning. Shok hugged the toy as her mother washed her face.

She was pretty sure it would scar, the cut. It was fairly deep and looked bad. She kissed her daughter's head and held her tight.

"Why do they hate me mommy?" Saar held her daughter tighter.

"People hate what they do not understand Shok- they fear us because we are different than them."

"It isn't right!"

"No, it is not, but… it is basic nature for humans, elves, dwarves… even us." Saar felt the scars around her lips and hugged her daughter tighter. They didn't move for a long time, before Shok whispered.

"I don't wanna take lessons from Mother Anna anymore." Saar nodded, she'd only sent the girl to the Chantry to try and make friends, she could have taught the girl all she knew anyway.

"Well, what do you want to do Shok?" The girl didn't answer until she asked, softly,

"Can you teach me to knit?" Saar smiled, and pulled away, nodding.

"Of course I can."

_I picture grown up Shok having a scar right under her eye, that's faded some. Kids are cruel as children, especially to people they don't understand, so Shok was often tormented as a kid, so she has a lot of scars on her body._

_ Because the Qunari don't train their mages, Saar relies on instinct and luck to use her magic. She doesn't have the fine tuned healing skills to heal her daughter's scars._

_I headcanon that while most common folk in Thedas don't bother learning to read, lessons are offered. Some kids go out of boredom and to meet other kids. Since a Chantry is in every town, it's offered there. Saar sent Shok there despite knowing how to read and write so she could make friends, which backfired._

_And as I mentioned before, Shok knows how to knit, and is often seen doing so. _

-0-

Shok watched as the man drew a picture, looking up from time to time at the sky. She was hiding a bit- hiding from Lawrence and Clara. They were the worst of her bullies and they were rich so no one said anything.

The man was wearing silver and blue with a griffin on his armour, so Shok knew he was a Grey Warden. The other kids had been talking about him to- he was there to see if Ser Micheal was a good Templar, but Shok had seen him looking at Alistair, along with his companion.

Shok liked Alistair, he wasn't mean to her or her mother, though he was awkward around them a bit.

"You can come out of the shadows." The man said, not pausing in his work. Shok jumped and blushed, realizing he ment her. She hesitantly came out from behind the tree.

"Hi." She said, fiddiling with the hat that hid her horns. The man looked taken aback, before smiling.

"You're Shok, the Vashoth we heard about." He said, putting down his pencils. Shok scowled at him. She was Vashoth but she hated being called it. It sounded like she would join the stupid Qun. "I am Travis, a Grey Warden recruit."

"You're wearing the armour." Shok said, confused. Templar recruits didn't get to wear the armour until they were Templars. Travis nodded, grinning a bit.

"Well, an apostate doesn't have much in the way of armour. Shok jerked back, eyes wide.

"You're an apostate?" she asked, feeling curious. Her mother was the only apostate she knew… though she wasn't sure if it was the same thing. Travis nodded, looking happy she wasn't running away screaming.

"Yep!" he began putting away his stuff, but Shok asked,

"What were you drawing?" Travis smiled and turned the picture around to shok that he had been drawing the mountain range. Shok stared- it was so beautiful.

"Wow." She whispered in shock. "It looks just like the mountains!" Travis grinned.

"Thanks- I use to sketch and paint for money before they found out I was an apostate, and then Duncan claimed right of conscription when he learned I was a healer. I nevr liked painting people- they argue and bitch… uh… complain to much fabout how I paint them, because I don't make them skinny enough or something. I love landscapes." Shok smiled, and would have asked more, hadn't she heard the familiar call of her mother:

"Shok! Come home, it is time for lessons!" Shok sighed and then smiled at Travis.

"It was nice meeting you sir!"

"Nice meeting you to." Shok ran home and sat through her math and writing lessons, before she went out side and found a stick. Paper was expensive, but dirt wasn't!

_Since DA:2 took over place over ten years, and the Blight took only a year, I figured Shok would have been young around this time. This also takes place after a time jump compared to my previous two, but I mentioned once that Shok is a landscape artist in her spare time, and I wanted to show how she became one, since my previous shot was of her learning to knit. Shok was about… three- five there, here she is about nine or ten._

_Shok did know Alistair, who was sent to her town because he was in his final years as a recruit, and they wanted him to have some experience as a guard for the Chantry- he had spent a few years in the Tower learning how to be a Tower Templar previously- and because it was small and far off, so sending a royal bastard there was prefect. Does this mean that he will remember her? Not really- he remember the Vashoth in the town, because it wasn't something you see every day, but other than that, no. And Shok will only go 'Huh, where did I hear that name?' About him. She remembers Travis, but he was the one who died in Alistair's Joining, so he won't show up. This did take place over a decade before Inquisition, so it is reasonable._

-0-

**Shok walked down the street, holding her soft toy as she tried to get home. Why did she agree to go to the stupid lesson again? Mommy had asked her to because she wasn't feeling well, but still, she hated how the kids were.**

"Hey, Shok?" asked a voice. She looked up to see Jared, a boy who was one of the worst offenders. "I was… I was wondering if I could apologize." Shok stared at the shorter child as he rambled on about how he was sorry and would never do it again, and could she please forgive him. A blinding smile overtook her face and she nodded.

"Of course!" she said, excited, as Jared smiled.

"Hey, some of us were going to play by the old shed, wanna come? I heard there was a cool stash of toys on one of the shelves!" Shok nodded, and ran after the boy. There was a group of kids waiting.

"None of us are tall enough." Complained Jared's twin, Jacob. Shok blinked, and smiled. She could help, she was taller then anyone else!

"I can!" She ran in, smiling, looking for the fabled toys, when the shed door closed. She turned around, hearing laughing.

"Ugly horn-head! Did you really buy it?"

"You're such an idiot!"

"Ugly moron!"

"Ugly!" a sharp bang echoed through the shed, and Shok took a step back, eyes wide, as she realized they were throwing things at the shed.

"Ugly horn-head!"

"Ugly horn-head!"

"Ugly horn-head!" Shok sat down, shaking at the bangs continued and the name calling did as well, feeling her body begin to crumble as it didn't let up. She held onto her toy tight and felt herself begin to sob.

"Ah, ugly's crying! Did she realize what a freak she is?"

"Ugly horn-head is a crybaby!" It joined the taunts, and Shok just listened, not moving, until…

"What the hell are you… Shok?! Sweetie!"

"Shit, it's the bi- ahhhh!"

"She's a mage!" Screams and the smell of burning flesh, as well as screamed curses in Qunlat filled the air, until the door opened, and her mother stood there, her eyes wide.

"Shok…" Shok just cried harder as her mother dropped to her knees.

"Oh, sweetie, oh…" she stopped though, and looked up to see a large group of the village men, staring at her. "You did this!" she screamed at them. "You're the ones that let this happen to my baby!" Scream Saar as she stood, fire circling her. "Katara, bas!"

Fire and more screams filled the air.

_Yeah… after this, they left the village and moved far away. Shok was never the same after that, wearing a kerchief over her horns, and avoiding all children. Saar never ever sent her daughter to the Chantry again._

_It didn't fully work- Shok was still taunted and Saar did have to deal with Mothers and Sisters who came to them to preach, but they avoided almost everyone. Shok also became obsessed with her appearance and started using make-up early, which her mother didn't stop. She knew her daughter needed to heal._

_Katara, bas- die thing in Qunlat. Saar doesn't speak it much, but she did lose her temper and went nuts on them._

-0-

Shok knelt beside her mother and gently patted her forehead with the cloth. The village they were currently living in had a large sickness run through it. It was bad enough that her mother had caught it, despite being a Qunari and more resistant. Shok so far hadn't caught it, and they didn't think she would, being so young and healthy.

"So, this is wer' she is." Spoke a voice. Shok looked up to see a man dressed in mercenary gear in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Was wonderin' wher' yur ma was, and her' she is." Said the man, leaning against the doorway.

"It's just the bout of sickness going around, she'll be fine." Snapped Shok, as she patted her mother's head again. Saar began to ramble, her voice heaving.

"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." Shok shook her head, her mother was lock in a hallucination, believing she was reciting a Prayer for the Dead.

"Well, so that' tha garbag' ya horn-heads speak." Said the man. Shok snorted.

"Another language isn't garbage, it's just different." Shok sighed, turning once more to face him. "What do you want?"

"With yur ma sick, ain't much payin' us ta keep quiet." Shok froze. Templars paid a pretty penny for Apostates. Saar had been discovered by accident. Saar had been annoyed by being unable to find the matches and lit a fire with magic when the mercenary captain had come in, hoping to have a Tal-Vashoth join them.

They did, but they didn't pay her. Shok had taken up a job as a washer woman as her mother was forced to work for the mercenaries to not be thrown in a circle.

"She'll get better, you just wait!" she said, jumping up, terrified. He shrugged.

"Waitin' 'll not make us rich." Shok blurted out, terrified.

"I can wield a maul, I'll cover for her!" The man smirked, and she realized that was what he wanted.

"Deal."

_And that is how Shok started in the Mercenary business. She didn't stay with these guys, no she went back to being a washer woman when her mother was better, but she did become one again later, when she grew up and left the house. It was one of the few jobs she could have,_

_And I have decided: Shok is a warrior! I debated for a looooooong time, but I think this is perfect for her. Magic is fun, but Shok strikes me as a warrior._

-0-

Shok stood on the cliff, looking over her old town- the town her mother nearly burned to the ground in her rage. Shok looked over the town, seeing that it had come back to life- but no one lived near the old shed. She chuckled a little, and looked at the urn in her scarred hands.

"Hard to believe it's been over a decade, huh?" she asked her mother's ashes. She gave a snort, smiling a little at the few fond memories she had- learning to knit, baking. Getting her soft toy for the first time.

Her mother had settled here first, the first place she had been truly free. Shok smiled sadly as she opened the urn and dumped the ashes, the wind carrying them.

"Live free mama."

_Short, but I had no idea what to write… but, yes, this is after Saar's death, wich occurred when Shok was twenty-two. She died from being knifed in the stomach, bled out since she couldn't heal herself. Shok insisted the body be burned, and she took the ashes to the one place her mother had been truly free._

* * *

><p>So... any prompts? Ideas? Cause I'm out.<p>

Warning: I only know the barest of spoilers- such as origins for the Inquisitor. So... please don't blab? I don't even know all the romances, I want it to be a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Shok Adaar

**Summery: **A one shot a day for my Inquisitor until November eighteenth- no spoilers other then origins for the Qunari origin.

The 30 Day meme- or most of it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>30 Days<em>**_: What is your Inquisitor's Name and why did you name them that?_

Shok Adaar- I named her Shok because I was looking at the Qunlat page in the wiki and it jumped out at me. Shok means war/struggle, which I think is perfect for an Inquisitor.

**_29 Days_**_: What race and class is your Inquisitor? What is your and their reason for that class? How do they feel about it?_

Shok is a Qunari Warrior. I chose Warrior after a debate because I can picture her swining a maul around, in Berserker mode.

Shok is fine with being a warrior. She never showed magical signs and while her mother worried, since she only showed signs when she was twelve, Shok is no mage, and she's happy about that.

**_28 Days_**_: Describe your Inquisitor's Physical Characteristics? Any traits of theirs they like? Any they dislike? _

Shok is of average height for a female Qunari, though her horns are smaller than normal, which she likes. Her white hair reaches the middle of her shoulder blades and she keeps it in a braid. Her face has a small scar over her nose and a large one under one eye. Her body is covered in scars and her eyes are purple.

Shok hates her scars and horns, though she won't go as far as cutting off her horns. She wishes she was shorter and she covers some scars with make up, the only ones she doesn't is the one on her nose and the one under her eye.

**_27 Days_**_: Does your character have any prominent/meaningful scars or tattoos? How or why did they get them? How about piercings?_

The scar under her eye was given to her by a boy who threw a rock at her. It was the day her mother taught her how to knit, and the day she discovered a passion for it. The scar on her nose was the result of her slamming the blade she had first used into her face- her teacher switched to the maul and she never looked back.

**_26 Days_**_: How does your character speak? What are their mannerisms like? What kind of first impression do they give people?_

Shok is rather gruff and to the point, but she does have a fondness for long talks. She has almost perfect manners and is very polite to people, until she gets to know them, then she just acts normal, but still polite. At first glance, Shok is any other Vashoth mercenary- tall, frightening and grumpy. It takes a while to get to know her.

**_25 Days_**_: How would you describe their clothing style? Do they have a favorite outfit?_

Shok dresses in armour almost all the time, but when out of it, she wears dresses and skirts, sometimes pants if she's doing manual labour. Her favorite outfit is this light blue dress with a red knitted jacket. It's a simple outfit paired with black boots.

**_24 Days_**_: Real quick – name 5 personal strengths and weaknesses!_

Strengths:

- Honest (Her mother taught her to never lie, ever… unless people are asking if your mother is a mage…)

- Polite (Again, her mother's influence.)

- Hardworking (She would never leave anthing half done, ever and she gives everything her all)

- Artistic (She's scary good at art, from years of practice)

- Intelligent (Her mother taught her, and some Mothers at various Chantry's did to- Shok can read and do maths very well.)

Weaknesses:

- Vain (Not to the extreme that the word applies- she's very conscious of her looks, but she has worked on not obsessing over them)

- Quick to judge (From years of being judged and betrayed)

- Introverted (A loney childhood coupled with many deaths.)

- Stubborn (A weakness because sometimes she looses focus on more important things.)

- Has little self esteem (Tied to her vanity and her bullying)

**_23 Days_**_: What is one personal weakness that you think will influence them most throughout the story?_

Her vanity, though it's less about vanity and more about her own personal issues of her self-worth. It affects her throughout her days and no matter what she can't shake it.

**_22 Days_**_: How old are they? Where were they born? What was their family like, even if they don't remember, and how did they influence the Inquisitor? Would you say they had a good childhood?_

Shok is about twenty-four when the game starts and she was born in Highever in Ferelden, though a week after she was born they moved.

Saar, her mother, was a Tal Vashoth Saarebas who came into her magic late- she was supposed to be a Tamassran, but after her magic appeared she was quickly chained. She ran away from the Qun and met Shok's father, a Tal Vashoth who died before Shok was born. Saar influences Shok deeply, giving her a sense of honesty and justice. She raised her daughter to be polite and it is Saar's death which convinced Shok to stop showing she was ashamed of being Qunari. It also Saar who taught Shok that mages are dangerous, but they are people to.

She had a happy childhood- at least most of the time. She moved around a lot, and was bullied almost all the time, but she was loved very deeply.

**_21 Days_**_: Did the Inquisitor have any friends? What were they like?_

She had one friend, when she was a teen, a young human named Valeria, who died of sickness when they were sixteen. Valeria was a blacksmith's daughter and it was he who taught the girls to fight when they were thirteen.

Val was a kind and religious woman, who tried to bring her friend to the Light, but didn't mind that Shok found the entire thing silly. Val herself thought some teachings silly. She had a temper, but her generosity was what led to her death, as she tended the ill, catching the sickness.

**_20 Days__:_**_ Describe an important event in the Inquisitors life from before the Breach._

When Shok was seven, a group of kids locked her in a shed and threw rocks at it, calling her ugly horn head and crybaby after one boy tricked her into thinking he wanted to be friends. Saar found out and killed the children and burned half the town to the ground. Shok never got over it, and this is what led to her hate of her race and her vanity.

**_19 Days_**_: What was your Inquisitor doing before being sent to the Mage-Templar conclave?_

She was working, like normal. She's a mercenary, she does what she's told and likes to spend her free time sketching and knitting.

**_18 Days_**_: How does your Inquisitor feel about being sent to/being at the conclave?_

'Oh, great. Having to listen to this bullshit again. Fuck this. Ugh, I don't care, as long as I don't die, dammit. Oh well, more money for me!'

Basically, she doesn't give a damn, but hey, money, and money buys paper, charcoal and ink. Oh, and yarn!

**_17 Days_**_: Name 5 favorite things of your Inquisitor. Then name 5 disliked things. Animals, foods, colors, etc._

Likes:

- Sketching landscapes

- Knitting

- The sunset

- Tea

- Kittens

Dislikes:

- Dogs. (she got bit by a dog a noble kid set on her as a kid, she really hates dogs)

- Stew (she eats it every single day, of course she's sick of it.)

- Washing clothes (it was her only job as a teen, she grew sick of it.)

- The smell of burned flesh

- The word ugly

**_16 Days_**_: Does your Inquisitor have any hobbies outside of Inquisition business?_

Shok is a landscape artist and she knits as well. Often, she sneaks out and sketches the sky line or knits.

She knits a sweater for every companion, and Varric had arrows on his while Cullen gets a Sword of Mercy and Cassandra gets the Seeker symbol.

**_15 Days_**_: Describe the world state for your Inquisitor. Who rules Ferelden, Is The Warden still alive, Is there an Old God Baby, Did Hawke side with the mages or the Templars, etc etc._

Alistair and Anora rule Ferelden while inside a tomb, a small urn rests, tended to by an elven man. The son of a king sits on Orzammars thrown, and the Dalish live. The mages were given freedom, but the chantry didn't listen.

Kirkwall was torn asunder, but mages lived thanks to a woman who worked hard to make it happen, even if it meant stabbing a friend. She and her lover fled to the seas.

**_14 Days_**_: Tell us about The Warden. Race, class, love interest, name gender? How would your Inquisitor feel about them? Do you think they would get along?_

Rosaline Amell was a very tall woman who loved the stars. She loved Zevran with all her heart, and didn't believe she would die, but she had to once Riordan fell. She had to, to save Zevran. Shok… doesn't care, not really. She acknowledges the woman as a great hero- one worthy of respect, but… that's it. If they met, Rose and Shok would have been friends, Rose to kind and selfless to get on Shok's badside, and Shok to accepting to upset Rose.

**_13 Days:_**_ Now tell us about your Hawke. How would your Inquisitor feel about them? Do you think they would get along?_

Ivy Hawke is a jokster, with a laugh on her lips and a coin in her hand. A kleptomaniac, Ivy is a woman who knows what is right and what is wrong- most of the time she ignores that, but she is a good person who deeply loves Isabella, the woman who taught her how to use daggers, though she prefers her bow.

Shok would not like her- she just wouldn't, due to her sarcasam and sass. Ivy would think that Shok is a stick in the mud. They do respect one another though.

**_12 Days:_**_ How does your Inquisitor fight? Do they enjoy it?_

Shok is a two handed warrior who uses a maul. She loves to fight and has a grand time with it, almost all the time. It lets out a lot of her fury.

**_11 Days:_**_ What class specialty will they likely take and why?_

Berseker because she has a lot of anger, at herself, at the world, at the Qun… but she also may go Templar, because it is a useful skill set when fighting against mages. I don't know, yet…

* * *

><p>I had no idea what to write... so you get this- I hope to post real snippets, but I really need ideas.<p>

Anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Shok Adaar

**Summery: **A one shot a day for my Inquisitor until November eighteenth- no spoilers other then origins for the Qunari origin.

* * *

><p>Shok sighed as she scrubbed at the clothing in the basket. After she'd been a mercenary for a year, washing clothes just seemed so… dull. She checked the silk dress- the noble daughter of Shirewood was a little girl who loved silk. She was really cute to, so Shok didn't clean her clothes with the harsher soap she used for her parents.<p>

Shok put the dress to the side as she picked up the tub to dump the water out for the next load, hauling it out her door, when she spotted a group of kids bullying an elven child- a young orphan named Anna who lived in the orphanage that was run down and disgusting. Shok scowled and trudged over to dump the water on the bullies, Anna moving just in time.

"Beat it, and don't let me catch you doing this again." Shok threatened before she went back to work. Later, Anna came in and helped with the folding, trying to refuse the copper Shok offered, but Shok slipped it into her pocket along with a silver anyway.

Shok carried all the clothes back to where they were suppose to be, using a small cart she'd bought for this purpose. After she was done, she took a breath, and sighed.

"There has to be more then this."

* * *

><p>Yeah… I had no clue, but I missed yesterday and I wanted something, so boring day, yay! It's the start of Shok becoming a mercenary and how she gradually makes the change.<p>

Any prompts for me? Any at all? Please


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Shok Adaar

**Summery: **A one shot a day for my Inquisitor until November eighteenth- no spoilers other then origins for the Qunari origin.

* * *

><p><em>Ashley Trevelyan<em>

Ashley was raised in a very religious family. From a young age she was raised to believe in the Maker and she followed him happily, until she was thirteen and a group of bandits attacked her and her parents on the road. Upon getting word that their daughters injuries were not life threatening, Ash was left with her wounds to heal on their own. They were horrible scars down her face, ones that covered her eye.

She would forever be blind in her right eye because of the wounds, and because her parents refused to have magic preformed on her. Ash began to research and study mages, and the Chantry history with a much more open mind, and became angrier and angrier at what the world has done to them.

Furious, she turned to the few written accounts of the Dalish religion, the Dwarven ancestors, even the Qun she studied, and found that all religions and philosophies are good ones- but she could never speak out.

Ashley trained hard in the ring to rid herself of her anger and to learn how to move with only one good eye.

As she grew in skill and strength, the more she wanted to show she could be a good person, that not all humans were bad people.

And even though she is forced to go to the conclave to swear herself into Templar service, she prays to any god that can hear, she can show them.

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor to Alanna Cousland and Natasha Hawke, (female warriors I used back to back) Ashley Trevelyan is the product of me reading a few 'the Human WarriorRouge is anti-Chantry!' 'Pro other religions'. I found the ideas silly, but actually thought about it, and wanted to do it.

One of the issues people have is that they don't give people a reason to be the way they are. Real life people aren't like that. In most real life cases, a child raised in a super religious household will be extremely religious themselves. Unless there is a catalyst for change.

People don't just change or think differently from their upbringing. My grandmother is a blood lab technician and her upbringing was religious, so religious that in fact, is we even mention scientifically PROVEN things to her, she'll shut down and refuse to believe it if it goes against her religion. She doesn't even believe some of the medically proven facts, and she works in a hospital!

So, Ashley was raised by her parents to be a perfect Chantry goer until she lost the sight out of one eye because her parents refused to go back on their religion. If she was dying, they would have, but she wasn't, and she found that horrible.

Ashley follows my female human warriors, so she is one as well, though I'm unsure about whether or not she is a shieldmaiden or a two handed. Probably shield because then I can say she uses it on her blind side.

And can anyone guess the pattern with this playthrough arch? Alanna, Natasha and Ashley?


End file.
